


Dreams

by Kathos



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the line between dreams and reality blur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work was first published on Jack and Sam always and forever on Nov 26, 2006

Jack sat down at his desk, he rarely went to his office preferring to be with one of his team but now he needed time to think about things. He was still shaking from the last mission. Colonel Jonathan ‘Jack’ O’Neill did not shake, yet here he was in his chair shaking like a scared girl. They had escaped from the priests trying to sacrifice Carter but not before they had made a cut over her heart. Jack’s 2IC was going to be all right but she was still in the infirmary and that always bothered Jack. Not that he was allowed to be that bothered.

“Screw the regs!” He shouted loudly to no one in particular. He sat down realising that it wasn’t that easy. She would never go along with it even if she did feel the way he did. The frat regs were there for a reason; to protect influential subordinates from being used but Jack wasn’t going to hurt Carter. Not unless she was into that, ok even then he wouldn’t be able to. He worshiped her, not in the pathetic way but he was in general awed of everything she did. 

Sitting in his office he felt more alone than in any Iraqi cell he had visited. A soft knock at the door drew him out of his self-pity. Daniel was looking at him a frown plaguing his face. 

“Jack, I’m heading home. Do you want a ride?” He asked.

“I’m gonna finish a few reports. Thanks Daniel.” Jack replied as cordially as he could. He wanted to return to his thoughts. Maybe returning to the image of Carter naked, only without that cut. 

“’Kay, see you tomorrow.” Daniel left closing the door behind him. Jack’s mind was allowed to wander, he closed his eyes. 

He was in the field, tents around a fire. But there was something wrong he wasn’t asleep. He opened his eyes to make sure. Yep he had been awake but it seemed real. Sort of. He closed his eyes again briefly. Carter was there now, naked apart from a dressing over the wound she had received. He felt her wrap her arms around him. Pulling him closer to kiss him he realised he was clothed this time. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. 

Yep he was in his office, only now significantly more aroused than before. Taking a moment to relax he got up to test a theory out. He walked quickly towards the infirmary. Carter was awake when he went in. 

“Hey Carter. How are you doing?” He tried to sound calm but it wasn’t working. If she was awake then it couldn’t have been her in the dream and he had just been having a very nice daydream. 

“Ok Sir. Thank you. But I was asleep till the Doc woke me to run tests.” She replied. Jack tried not to react to the last, but the idea that she was really there in his daydream was not going away. He shock his head mentally, of course she wasn’t there it was just a dream. He could only have nodded off nothing else made sense. 

He made his excuses and left. Heading home he had no more visions of fields and naked 2IC’s. His house was a little cold and empty when he entered so he thought to put the game on before his shower just to get some noise into the silence. He wasn’t feeling like being alone tonight but this was the only respite he was going to get. His shower was swift and cold, he felt guilty about anything other than that. Settling down he watched the game with little interest, then made his way to bed.

They wouldn’t leave him alone, he knew it was a dream but still he couldn’t wake. Then a figure was thrown into his cell. He almost shouted at them that his was a private cell and they had made a mistake before realising what he was saying. The figure on the floor made a soft whimpering noise, he knew it already before he looked. 

Cater turned in her sleep in the infirmary, the sheets torn down to her feet and the IV drip in danger of being ripped out. Frasier thought it was better to remove it than have her rip it out. This seemed to settle her a bit so the Doc assumed the line had been annoying the sleeping major. Then she whispered a name and Janet knew she would be ok. 

“Jack.” She repeated, “We need to get out of here.”

Jack held her close to him; she was bruised all over. It was her screams he had heard then, and they had done things they had never dared to do to him. He shook with anger; the next guard to come through that door was going to bare the brunt of his anger. But no one came through. Jack woke suddenly to the sound of his alarm clock blearing at him. 

He dressed and set off to the mountain trying to shake his bad dreams. He headed to check on the guys before the infirmary. He just didn’t have the strength for that just yet. Daniel was in his office, books strewn in front of him. 

“Hey Danny boy. You been to see Carter this morning?” He asked hoping to be told she was ok and not wanting visitors due to the work she was planning on doing. He was to be disappointed. 

“Yeah, she had really bad nightmares. The docs think flashbacks but she keeps talking about Iraq. She wasn’t stationed there was she? Anyway they have sedated her for now.” Daniel reported sounding more concerned as he went on. Jack didn’t bother replying to Daniel as he was already on his way to the infirmary. 

Jack arrived just as they were bringing Sam out of the induced sleep. She immediately began to struggle; Janet was having trouble keeping hold of her. Jack stepped in and grabbed an arm. Sam glanced up at him briefly before falling limp asleep once more.

This time her sleep was uninterrupted by dreams but Jack started to worry nevertheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving her to peaceful sleep he returned to his office, the past two months of reports were spread across his desk. He began sifting through them trying to find anything that would explain what he thought was going on. He didn’t notice when Daniel walked into the room until he grabbed the page Jack was trying to understand.

“What are you doing Jack?” Daniel asked a little confused. Jack explained about the reference to Iraq and implied he was thinking something gave her his memories. He didn’t want to sound mad until he had confirmed his suspicions. Teal’c joined them an hour later after having gone to see Sam.

“How is she?” Jack asked trying to remember the mission to PX237.

“She is requesting your presence O’Neill.” He replied bowing slightly. Jack turned to Daniel who nodded slightly. He was to remain and sift through the missions while Jack went to see Carter.

Jack walked into the infirmary afraid of finding her a wreck from the memories he now believed he had inflicted on her. But he was surprised.

“Hello Sir.” She said cheerfully from her bed, sitting up eating blue Jell-O. There was a piece of cake on her tray. She pointed to the chair beside her and as he sat she handed him the cake. 

“Carter are you ok? The Doc said you had been having nightmares.” He asked cautiously. She nodded the food preventing any verbal reply. 

“I am ok but I was having nightmares. So I read this.” She held up a manila folder with classified stamped across it. Jack still didn’t know why the stamp was necessary on those things as it just drew attention. He frowned at the writing on it.

“How the hell did you get that?” He barked. The one file he didn’t want anyone on the base reading and she had it in her hand. 

“I’m sorry Sir but I had to know.” She didn’t want to look him the eye, fearing the worst. That he had lost respect for her. 

“What? That I was held captive for four months? You knew that already Carter. If you wanted details you could have asked not gone behind my back!” He was hurt, not because someone had read it but that SHE had read it. He wanted to hide his darker secrets from her. Not that it mattered but still it made him feel better. 

“With all due respect Sir, no I couldn’t. You would never have told me what I needed to know. The injures maybe but what you were wearing when they found you and what the room was like. I didn’t want to force you to remember the details.” She was shaking now, the image of him bruised and bloody on the cell floor came unbidden to her mind. 

“Hey Carter. I’m sorry. Its just I don’t like people reading that but I know why you did it. Why don’t you tell me about the dreams.” He felt so guilty about shouting at her when he knew how bad the dreams were. Hell, he had them since coming back.   
“It’s ok Sir. Just flashes. I only went through a bit of what you did. Why you don’t continually want revenge god knows.” He frowned, confused as to why she was thinking of him through this. 

“Ok so Carter. What do you think we got some Vulcan mind mould thing going on or what?” She giggled at his mistake and the attempt to lighten the mood. His heart lightened a little he didn’t want her becoming as cynical and moody as him. 

“I think it was PXZ-439. The standard reckon with the wedding and the misunderstanding about our ranks.” She blushed slightly. He remembered the mission. Not a complete disaster but he had felt bad for Carter. 

They had arrived on PXZ-439 just before dawn and had been immediately met by the elders of the village. They were beginning preparation for a wedding to be held the next day. The General had given them permission to attend as the elders were bound to be insulted if they refused and they seemed to posses advances in herbal medicine. There was a plant Daniel and Sam believed was related in some way to plants being investigated on earth for a cure to cancer. Jack was all for getting weapons technology but he wanted the program to be about helping humanity as well. 

They settled at the bottom of the steps of the Stargate and waited for their instructions from the elders. As guests they were expected to help in the setting up of the wedding. As well as the clearing up the day after, even though it was to go on to dawn. Jack was planning on avoiding the local liquors. 

At least that was the plan. Sam was placed in to help the bride prepare while Daniel was placed with holy leaders so they could learn about the different traditions on Earth. Teal’c was placed to guard the doorway to the brides home, more of a ceremonial position but one of great honour. The elders had explained that it was the strongest warrior’s duty in old times to protect the bride from attacks by nearby villages. 

And Jack, well he had been given a job not best suited to staying sober. He was to escort the Bridegroom. Not only on the wedding day but also through the bachelor party. Or what seemed to approximate one. He was called after the others had gone to their assigned posts. 

The man to be married was housed at the opposite end of the village to his wife to be. Whether this was just where they lived or for the night to keep them as far apart as possible Jack didn’t know. He was trying to figure out a way to get out of some of his duties.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack entered the house he wondered how Carter was getting on with her task. He was led to what can only be described as this world’s version of a family room. Food and drink had been laid out in front of a large fire. He sat down to the right of the groom as he had been instructed to. Garant went to make the preparations as he put it. 

“So what is this about?” Jack asked fearing the answer.

“Do you not have celebrations before a wedding on your world O ‘Neill?” The groom Odlin inquired. 

“Well yeah but I don’t usually remember them.” Jack replied wincing at how that statement appeared to the strangers. 

“Ah elixir. It does have that hold. But you will want to remember tonight.” They continued to talk for some time then Jack turned as he noticed movement at the door. Six women in full veils were entering the room, his eyes met one and he recognised the anger and sheer frustration in them. She did not like playing native.

Earlier that day:

Sam walked towards the house knowing that the Colonel was watching her go he was worried she could tell but she could not tell why. As she made her way to the bride’s house the women around her began to sing. Their song was beautiful but there was something mournful about it. 

They arrived and were taken to the bride’s bedroom by her mother it was explained that the father would soon be there to take them somewhere else. There were several full veil outfits in varying colours. As Sam turned to ask what they were for someone thrust a blue outfit into her hands. One that looked a little too much like another one she had been forced to wear. 

“What do you do in these?” She asked quietly, wondering how to get out of whatever it was they were about to do.

“It is a test. The males must all pass in their own way.” Melika replied, as the mother of the bride it was her job to aid the women in their attire. Sam got it, the men that were at the groom’s house were to be enticed to do something to dishonour their relationships and so prove themselves not worthy of the women they were with. Only the Colonel didn’t have a woman and so could dance with whomever he liked. Within reason, she reminded herself. They began to change but Sam still wasn’t keen of dancing in front of the Colonel even if it wasn’t for him and she was in a full veil. He wouldn’t even recognise her. 

“It wouldn’t be correct for me to dance with Colonel O’Neill.” Sam stated flatly.

“Of course not dear,” Melika replied, “but if he does choose you of his own will you should.” Sam nodded. If the Colonel chose to dance with her she should for fear of upsetting their customs. The finished dressing and the women began to show Sam the dance they would do once they were in the main room. It was surprisingly easy and Sam had soon managed to get it right enough to gain the approval of Melika. There was a rap at the main door downstairs and the women were left to finish getting ready. Some began to weep softly. Sam was getting worried about this trial of the men. 

“What’s wrong? What will happen if your husband chooses the wrong person?” She enquired.

“It is alright for you, you have nothing to fear. But if our men chooses another the marriage is annulled and we will be forced to choose another even if we love our man past his failings.” The bride Alexia replied. Sam finally understood that even if their man could not tell which was his wife they may still be very much in love and if any man chose her then it could ruin things for another of these girls. She suddenly wished that Jack would choose her even if it were only to spare these women from losing their husbands. 

They quietly made their way down the stairs to the front door where escorts were waiting including Teal’c with torches to light the way. They processed along the main street to the groom’s house. Inside they removed their long cloaks and made their way to the main living area where all of the men were seated. Sam decided she hated all cultures where it was deemed necessary to dress her up like some sort of prize. 

She glanced across the room and her eyes met the Colonels and if it weren’t for the veil he would have seen how angry she was. She averted her gaze and tried to look as the other women did. She wanted to avoid being chosen by another women’s husband but still didn’t want to appear too different to the others. The women had informed her that some of the women and men in the group weren’t attached so there was a greater chance of avoiding the married men. They began their slow structured dance and Sam felt as if all the men were staring at her. She was sure she was dancing it correctly but still it was unnerving. Slowly the men began to get up one by one and look at the women a little closer up. A few glanced at her and the one she did not recognise went to take her arm but suddenly O’Neill had her by the arm and was leading her outside to join the other couples. 

He pulled her closer and they began to dance similar to the other couples but it had a certain earth style to it. She let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. 

“Thank you Sir. You would not believe the consequences if another guy had danced with me if he had been married. They are forced to split up and find a new partner. A bit cruel for a case of mistaken identity.” She smiled as he danced with her.

“At least you had a heads up about what you had to do. I had no idea; thought they had pressed ganged you into stripping. Thought I better get you out of there before you hit one of them. Is it the blue that annoys you?” He asked.

“Sir?” 

“You always get annoyed most when asked to wear something blue as a be like the native thing. Just wondered if it was the colour.” He smiled as he pulled her closer to twirl her around so he could see Teal’c guarding the door. A few gestures later he had been informed as to the general situation of the camp. After the third dance and everyone was outside the women were instructed to say their goodbyes and return to the bride’s house. Once more escorted by Teal’c and friends. 

The women talked as they walked back. All seemed pleased by their men’s choices and the unattached women also appeared happy with the men who had chosen to dance with them. Alexia approached Sam smiling broadly.

“Your man has chosen well, as have all tonight. It is a relief.”

“Does this mean the girls who were chosen by unmarried men are to marry them?” Sam asked curiously.

“Oh no. But it does mean they may ask permission to take supper with them at their parents house if they so wish.” Sam smiled at this relieved that she did not need to go through a marriage ceremony with the Colonel. They entered the house and changed into suitable attire for bed. Settling down she wondered how the Colonel was.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack watched the Major as she left with the other women, he was not sure quite what would have happened if he had been permitted to dance with another of the women. Most likely a diplomatic incident he thought sourly. He was not very good with all this ass kissing but as Daniel had been whisked away by the local religious folk he was left on his own. He followed the other men back into the house where the liquor began to flow freely. He was sure that an incident would occur if he had anymore than two glasses. It was a pity that the one currently in his hand was his fourth. He awoke with a start as the groom pulled him to his feet by his arm.

“I am so sorry Odlin, I didn’t realise that I was falling asleep.” He began feeling like the most awful guest.

“It is alright Colonel O’Neill, most men have fallen to sleep. It is time now however to begin preparations. We have traditional dress to arrange and here is your band. It is coded to your kind. Mine is amber, as I am a trader. Yours is blue according to your main duties. All bands have a symbol attached this denotes other matters.”

“Ah yes I kinda get it. We have special attire and badges to wear, it is a pity I do not have mine to show you.” He said wishing he had his dress blues to wear instead of the interesting array of clothes he had just been presented with. He accompanied the groom and Garant to the rooms they were to change in. He was not entirely sure as to his role today but he wished he had thought to take something for his hangover. Hell he could wish he were on a beach on Hawai´i for all the good it would do him as he had given his pack to Carter. Speaking of which.

“So Garant, when do we go to meet the women and get this party started.” Garant looked confused.

“Oh the women will know of our presence but do not see us until the end. It is a choosing for the chosen.” Now Jack was thoroughly confused but nodded as if he understood not wanting to offend his hosts. Never could get other cultures much. 

“This way we are to go now.” Odlin said and led them to a large square to the right of the house. It looked like a temple in Greece but not fallen or pulled down. All the frescos were intact here. There appeared to only be men at this site and the other men of his team had joined them but were seated on the right hand side of the temple. Jack wondered where Carter was. There appeared to be some readings happening. Then it was the time for his speech. The leaders had translated a copy of the ancient text with Daniel the night before and had allowed Jack to read it in English. For which he was eternally grateful. 

“I of far away salute you. I of far away ask of you. I of far away thank you. These are honoured times and I ask that the gods bless the purposes of the left and permit the right to find their purpose. To those we have purpose to now we think. May these symbols guide us true and sincere. May the Gods bless this joining.” The unbidden vision of Carter being carted off by some enemy village came to his mind. He sat down shaking the image of Carter needing his help would not leave. He couldn’t understand why he had thought of that and why the women were nowhere to be seen. 

The wedding seemed to come to an end when a large horn was blown and from behind them the women of the village appeared. Jack turned to see Carter walking towards them. She wearing a dress of the same material and colour she had worn the night before but his time with no veil. He saw that she had a blue band, different to her dress but the same as his. He smiled and said ‘Snap’. Teal’c frowned trying to process the comment then decided that it was better that he did not know the explanation.

“Do you know the purpose of these bands O’Neill?” 

“Yeah Odlin said that it was to do with our jobs, his is amber coz he is trader. I guess the blue shades are soldiers as yours is darker blue than ours is. Danny boys is kinda pink so that would be academics or something.” He was starting to get tired of standing around not knowing what was going on when Garant beckoned them over. He showed them to their seats. Jack and Sam were sat together and Daniel and Teal’c were taken to another table. Jack sat next to Carter and Odlin stood behind them, taking the bands off then laying them over their hands. The two metal pins touched and seemed to fuse together. The table cheered. This happened with at every couple of people. They didn’t always have the same colour band but the broaches seemed always to match. Sometimes they fused and sometimes not. 

“I guess it is a kinda ritual the grooms got to get more than half of them to fuse or they believe that the crops will fail.” Sam guessed whispering to her commanding officer so as not to offend the hosts. 

“It is announced. All shall be plentiful if so they wish.” Odlin shouted across the din of the party. Jack was getting more confused so he asked the bride on his left. 

“What does that mean?” 

“Why don’t you have foretelling at your wedding ceremonies?” Jack shook his head.

“It is when the wives find out if they should be blessed this year if they wish to be. Why would any try if they know they will not be blessed.”

“Wives? I’m no ones wife.”

“But you are his ‘Major’?” Alexia was clearly confused. Jack tried to suppress his laugh. Clearly Daniel had not described the reasons behind their titles very well. 

“Alexia, we aren’t married. Our titles are about our jobs; they denote seniority in our chosen jobs.” He was still trying to explain when Daniel came over. 

“Um guys think there was a mix up.” Daniel could have been cut in two by the look that Sam gave him. A young girl Sam recognised from the bride’s house accompanied him. 

“This is Andria. She is Alexia’s sister. Jack they think you and Sam are married. Sorry guess I wasn’t translating quite as accurately as I had thought.” He actually didn’t seem to be too bothered and was quietly led away by the young girl.  
“Well could be worse.” Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

“Sir how could it be worse?” Little did she know that it was going to get much worse. They were shown to their houses for the night. An unoccupied house had been set aside for them for this night and when Jack and Sam arrived they realised the other two had already retired to bed. This was when it got worse.

“Um Carter I’ll take the floor.” Sam frowned.

“What why aren’t you sleeping in your own room. I don’t need you to keep watch. The only threat was on the night before the wedding from the other village.” She was starting to get insulted by the lack in faith by the men in this village for the women being able to look after themselves. 

“There is only three bedrooms Carter. It’s ok you need the rest more than me.” He continued.

“Oh,” She said quietly, “Thank you.” 

As she lay there she wished that she were anywhere but in that room. She got her wish but it was a double-edged sword. The clearing in the wood was so nice and the company was nicer but she knew she couldn’t stay there forever. 

The next morning the team gathered their stuff and said their farewells to the villagers. Sam had to endure nearly an hour of people wishing them well this year in the attempts to get pregnant. By the time the wormhole formed she was about ready to rip Daniel apart for his mistake in translation. But they went home and left the follow up to another team.

ΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛ

In the infirmary it suddenly dawned on Carter.

“Think I know what happened.” She said.

“Good at least one of us does.”

“If the fusing of the broaches wasn’t just symbolic but more about sealing a closer bond between prospective parents then it may have some influence on the outcome.” She tried tactfully. He did not seem impressed.

“So this is so the wife can get knocked up more easily. Why not try some of that drink I had the night before the wedding that usually works. Did for the girls in my high school anyway.” 

Sam ignored his ramblings and pressed the buzzer above her head so she could speak to Janet. She needed to know what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet came to their side not really sure what to expect but knowing if Sam was panicked it was bound to be bad.

Once she heard what Sam had to say about their little adventure on PXZ-439 she knew that it was bad and that they had left the details out of their report.

‘Great, now I have to explain it to General Hammond.’ She thought.

She left Sam and Jack to their thoughts as she went to fill in Hammond bumping into Daniel on the way.

“What do you know about the wedding ritual on PXZ-439?” She asked him.

“Apart from it embarrassed the hell out of Sam not much really. Apparently my translation of some of the text wasn’t entirely accurate.” He smiled to himself.

“Not really helping Daniel!” She was starting to lose her temper.

“Well we thought it was symbolic but there was coloured bands with some form of metal broach on that when placed with another of the same kind may or may not fuse together. If they did it was said to enhance the bond between partners in order for conception to be more likely.”

Janet finally got it because the link hadn’t died away naturally it must not have been accurately tuned to their physiology. They needed to go back to planet to study the broaches further. She decided she had to see General Hammond. 

General Hammond was in a better mood than usual. His teams were currently all earth side for some added group training. The casualty reports for the month were the lowest since the program had started. He just knew it was too good to last. 

Janet entered his office and had to explain the situation twice before he fully understood the gravity of the situation. Basically that the way things were going if it lasted too much longer than there would eventually be irreparable brain damage. Not something he would want for either individual but Major Samantha Carter was the closest thing to a Stargate expert they had.

Regretting the loss of the lead team on the training exercise he gave permission to return to the planet with Doctor Fraiser. So Janet went to inform SG1 who were now located in the infirmary clustered around Sam’s bed. 

“So Doc,” Jack asked optimistically, “when can we get out of here?” 

Janet shook her head; he had been looking forward to the training. He had been planning for weeks on taking the whole gang fishing near the camp to a place with actual fish just for Teal’c.

“Sorry Sir. Hammond and I think you need to go back to the planet to talk to the natives. They might be the key to sorting this out. I could do with blood samples of the natives, CAT scans of their brains and the devices to study.” She started to make lists of things she needed to take with them.

“Why do we have to go? Jack started to pout.

“The general probably doesn’t want to risk this being an airborne or food transmitted disease. That’s why it has to be us, Sir.” Carter replied without looking up from the psychology books Janet had brought for her to read. Jack shook his head, his 2IC was too much of a scientist some days.

They returned to PXZ-439 with the doctor in tow. Their arrival once more created a stir and the village elder’s came to great them. Jack left it to Daniel to take the lead while he and Carter hung back. Jack didn’t want to start a diplomatic incident no matter what had happened. The same process had happened to other people who were fine so he and the others had figured it was a weird quirk of their physiology not any malicious intent on the local’s side.

Janet was talking to the locals with Daniel and seemed to be finding the technological side a bit hard going so Carter went to assist. All enquiries from the local women on the way about her well being was met by icy glares.

“Hey Janet. We took readings when we were last here and it showed no energy readings until it was put together with another one.”

“Ok so lets try that see what happens.” Janet suggested.

“No unless there is a bond we cannot.” An elder stated.

“Why?” She asked.

“It would be wrong.”

“See what we were up against. They have taboos in place for this sort of thing. Most of which is for good reason. If we did put them together it would cause two possibly unrelated people to become joined. Without an established link or even having met which will lead to a similar situation to ours.”

“But you know each so why the problem here?”

“Brain physiology? Or it means know in another way, which we don’t. All I know is that it is starting to drive us mad.” Just then Jack wandered up to Sam.

“Any thoughts?” Janet asked him.

“No just isn’t as bad if we stand next to each other. So here I am again.” He sighed, sitting at Carter’s feet like an overgrown guard dog.

Daniel and Janet went to look in the religious archives to see if any mention of outsiders was there. Carter and Teal’c joined O’Neill on the floor.

“So what do we do?” Jack asked hoping for the little group to decide to go home. 

“I have been asked to give lessons to the local defence forces.” Teal’c replied sounding slightly smug. 

“Oh great what am I supposed to do?” O’Neill complained.

“Is it that bad spending some time with me Sir? Thought you were over the scientist hating phase.” Carter did not sound happy.

“You know what I mean Carter. We can’t do anything here.” 

“Lets check out the MALP and send a message to Hammond.” She grabbed the GDO off him. She led the way to the MALP and began to set up for the scheduled message while Jack began to unpack the rest of the gear. He began to smile when he reached the telescope she had packed along with some more equipment. 

“Thought we could take a look at naming some of the constellations here.” She told him knowing that it would improve his mood.

‘Oh one thing we can do together that isn’t going to fry my brain or get me court marshalled.’ He thought.

They unpacked the equipment and transferred it to their backpacks. Jack radioed the others to get updates and inform them of the little science trip he and Carter were going on.

They then trekked to the large hill about one click from the village and set up the equipment. One thing could be said for the planet was that they had hardly any light pollution. Making it ideal for observing weather permitting. The night was turning out to be quite pleasant as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so he wasn’t totally oblivious to the situation. He was alone with Carter at night in what most people would consider being a romantic situation. But Carter was all work. She was setting up her observing post. Not a fully-fledged observatory but sufficient for her needs that night and still quite impressive.

The stars were bright and clear the clouds were no were to be seen and scintillation was barely noticeable. This all made Carter very happy so he could relax. The equipment was set up and waiting to collect the data she wanted.

Seeing the galaxy from different angles may help them understand more. That’s what Carter hoped anyway. Even if it were a bust it would make a great science lecture for the new cadets. She had however been talking about this project for week’s but had planned to start with the next planet they had been assigned to. This was as good a chance as any to start early.

“So do you need me to do anything?” He asked casually. 

“No I should be ok for now but you can help in a bit.”

“What did you mean about constellations?”

“Well stars look different here and when I talk about them to the other scientists at the base its easier to use constellations to talk about where a star is situated in relation to those around it.”

“We are looking at them at a different angle and at different stars so we gonna give them a point of reference.” Carter smiled she knew this would get his mind off the problem at hand. She picked up the laptop and placed it on the blanket in front of them. 

“Ok. So here do you see anything around or using this star?” She pointed to a B mag star in the right hand middle portion of the picture.

“Barney Rubble.” 

“Funny Sir.”

“No Seriously. If he wore the same expression as Teal’c.” Carter turned her head at the picture.

“A Horus guard.” She announced suddenly.

“Okay not so cheerful Carter.” She smiled and they moved onto the next image. Twelve later they had done all the stars she had wanted to study further. She started to pack up.

“AW Carter,” Jack whined, “I was having fun, can’t we just look up and do some more?” He was pouting and he knew it but he just wanted to spend time with her.

“Fine.” She put down the computer and lay back, “What do you see?”

“Well that cluster over there with the two under it then the arch.” She looked in the direction he was pointing and frowned. She could see the grouping but couldn’t see a pattern. 

“It looks just like him.” Jack exclaimed.

“Who?” Sam was starting to get annoyed.

“Thor!” She smiled; it did actually look like him.

“Ok your turn.”

“OH!” She explained.

“What?” 

“Just look that way,” she pointed up to the left, “What do you see?” 

“Oh Yeah. Maybe we should just omit the karmasutra inspired ones.” 

The constellation above them had similarities with a picture Daniel had in his office of one of their first digs until visiting military officials had mistaken it for a personal poster. Daniel had been very embarrassed at the implication. Which Jack reminded him of at every opportunity. He glanced at Carter, even in the dim light he could see she was a bit embarrassed. Hell he didn’t mind it when sex thoughts preoccupied her. He kinda liked the attention but he knew she felt uncomfortable by her thoughts.

He returned his attention to the sky. Attempting to change the conversation.

“Ok so just over the tree line. That is so Santa’s Little Helper.”

“We can’t use that the report is supposed to be at least a little bit scientific.”

“Ok, Skinny Dog.” Carter shot him an evil glance.

“Not you Carter, THE CONSTELLATION.”

“No, how about Lupus?”

“Ok that sounds either insane or infected.” 

“Jack, Sam.” They heard from behind the tree line they were looking at.

“”What the hell?” Jack pulled himself up to sit.

“I um found um well I” Daniel was stumbling and didn’t know if he could look.

“Daniel I am not getting any younger this time!”

“This was the stronghold of a Egyptian God Min.”

“And this is pertinent how?”

“He was the god of fertility. His symbol is unclear but may be the broaches when fused together.”

“What? You didn’t notice this before?”

“I didn’t see any depictions of him in his usual form.”

“And that is?”

“ Well a male form with his right hand raised and the left um holding his erect phallus.” Daniel went a bit quiet at the end and Jack was looking confused.

“Um Sir he means.” Carter didn’t get to finish the sentence.

“I know what he meant, I saw some drawings in the town square but thought they were really bad porn graffiti.”

“So this means what?” Carter was starting to get annoyed with the both of them. Jack put a hand to his forehead. 

“Well as he was really the god of male fertility it may be related more to Jack than you. If that helps.” Hoping to placate the obviously irate Major.

“Can we continue this conversation back in the village as my head kills and I want some Excedrin.”  
They began the walk back to the camp to meet up with Teal’c and get the Colonel some meds. In the square Jack showed the paintings to Daniel. They were off to a side alley and appeared to be of little relevance in terms of positioning. It was little wonder that Daniel hadn’t seen them. He took a closer look at the image. The arrow like symbol seemed to look like the fused broaches that they had been given on their first visit. 

“I am going to talk to the elders again. Jack can you back and get a few text books I need?” 

“Sure I’ll take the limpet with me.” Carter followed him to the Stargate, regretting the fact she couldn’t just slink off to her lab to finish the report she wanted to give.


	7. Chapter 7

As they stepped off the ramp Carter made for her lab not realising he was following her. She turned into the lab and started to set up her laptop. She wanted her presentation to be complete and it helped to keep her mind off her need to jump her superior officer. 

“So, you gonna help me find this book?” He asked, startling her in the process.

“Sorry Sir, I just want to finish up this presentation. If this continues they may want to confine us to that planet indefinitely. I want to leave it ready to go for anyone to give.” She looked back at her laptop hoping he would take the hint. But Jack sat down opposite her and started to play with her microscope.

“You can start without me sir.” 

“Nope gonna wait.” He was starting to bug her. 

“You know it’s a good thing I just feel this way about you. Coz if it was anyone else it would be weird.” He stated poking the microscope. Sam turned to look at him. He had his chin on the table looking forlorn.

“So it isn’t weird if it’s me?” She asked cautiously. She wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult. 

“Hey, You’re used to weird. Some people on this planet, hell on this base, haven’t seen half the stuff we have.”

“I’m glad you can trust me sir but that doesn’t stop it from being weird.” She finished up on the presentation and headed to Daniel’s lab. The place was as organised as ever; well to Daniel it was she supposed. To the casual observer it was chaos. An hour later they were still no closer to finding the textbook Daniel needed. 

“Ok so that’s not it.” Jack dropped another book onto the table. 

“Maybe we should take a break. I’m gonna get changed, meet me for lunch in half an hour?” She was beat and was starting to see lines merging together.

“Sure.” he called after her. Carter walked to her quarters on base while jack headed to the locker room and closed the door behind him. He wasn’t in the mood to be interrupted. He stripped and stepped into the stall. Closing his eyes as water fell over his face. The image of Carter came into his mind, his hand moving unbidden. He tried to relish in his thoughts to try to provide some relief but his body was not co-operating. Little did he know, Carter was having a similar problem in her quarters. All she wanted was to go to him but she couldn’t. So she lay on the bed in her quarters. She tried to relax and the image of him in the locker room appeared. Her hand moving down her body to provide some temporary release. But it wasn’t working and she was getting even more frustrated. She got up and grabbed her clothes, heading to the locker room.

“Sir.” 

“Get lost Carter.”

“Let me in.” The door opened and Jack O’Neill was standing in the doorway, a towel the only thing between her and what she wanted. She pushed him into the room.

“I want you. I tried but this is too strong.” She kissed him.

“Carter you don’t want this really. It’s just the aliens.”

“That thing we can’t talk about is still there. I just can’t control it anymore.” He kissed her back and maneuvered her towards the door to lock it.

“I want you.” He breathed. She ran her hands over his chest and down to remove his towel. He swiftly picked her up. His body was finally deciding to co-operate. Working swiftly to remove her clothing she pulled him close. Finally giving in to what they had been craving for months, for years if they were honest. Collapsing on top of her he whispered into her ear.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have used you. I ….” 

“I think it was mutual Sir.” She said giggling.

“Hey, What have I told you about giggling.”

“Sorry Sir.” Stroking the hair back from her face the unscheduled off world activation alarm set off. Gathering themselves they made their way back to the gateroom hoping no one noticed.

“What now?” Jack barked.

“Its Dr Jackson.” The airman replied.

“What is it Danny?”

“Um Jack, I need some more texts. They are all on the top shelf at the back left of my office. The ones either side of the first one I needed. This may be worse than we originally thought.”

“How worse?” Carter asked.

“The badges transmit the couples information when they fuse.”

“So the goa’uld that set this up could know?” She was starting to worry. None of the women native to the planet would be warriors.

“So we better hurry?”

“Sir the Goa’uld would know that someone not native to the planet was there, their women are never warriors.”

“They may have found Girl Power.” Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

“Sir, like the goa’uld would think that.”

“Hey, I was only trying to help.” They headed back to Daniel’s office. Finding the books at last, he had placed them behind several artefacts from his latest digs.

“Um Sir. No offense but I don’t have the urge to jump you.” Carter said suddenly.

“You don’t?” He was a little hurt.

“Nope. Do you?”

“Well yeah. Not as bad but…” He was starting to wonder if it was just him.

“Ok so maybe I m cured.” Well that confirmed it, he thought.

“What and I’m not. Great, that’s just perfect.”

“Sorry Sir.” She looked so crest fallen. Jack stepped towards her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

“Its ok. Lets get these to Daniel.” They went to the gate and back to PXZ-439, Sam went to talk to Daniel while Jack was debriefed by Teal’c.

“Daniel, Um, did the locals tell you how long and who gets back to normal first?”

“Why?”

“Well I might be ok but the Colonel is still the same.” She hated this, she knew Daniel was not going to be subtle.

“How? Ok I don’t want to think about it.” He decided on the safer option considering how she was looking at him.

“Thankyou.” She sounded relieved. 

“Ok but Jacks still the same?”

“Yeah sure ya betcha.” Came from behind a pile of books behind them. 

“Didn’t realise you were there sir.” Carter said nervously twitching from foot to foot.

“Its Ok Carter. On the plus side I’ve felt better for the past five minutes.” 

“Really.” She was hoping he was cured as well.

“Yep since I sat down.”

“Oh.” She said in a quiet voice.

“It’s not so bad really.” Trying to make her feel better about being well.

“Actually it could be very bad Jack.”

“Daniel.” He was not helping Carter’s state of mind.

“Well by every account I have around. The urge to, ahem, bond has left both parties at the same time. So if its left Sam and not you. Well.” 

“Ok, go talk to the elders. See if there are any legends or scare stories for the kiddies about this going wrong used to keep them in line.”

“Sure Jack.” He left them to the book they had just brought back.

“Sir just a thought but how worse is this than what you may or may not already feel that you cannot admit to?” She stammered, the words betraying her.

“Well I mean not that I would say but actually…” He stopped mid sentence.

“Sir?” Carter was concerned as she could no longer see the colonel behind the books. “Um actually it’s probably just as intense as normal. Well I say normal but you know more normal days.” He hit his head on the table in front of him realising the situation.

“Sir you know you have to tell them.”

“Really?” Sam rolled her eyes she hated it when she had to talk Jack into something he already knew he had to do.

“Sir if we are better now we can go home. No harm no foul.”

“Yeah but we..” He was worried about the usual consequences.

“Not an issue Sir.” 

“Oh.” His voice quieter than usual.

“Well I kinda thought you would be happy about that?” She sat down next to him.

“Well yeah rushing it a bit but Carter we already kinda broke the frat regs.” 

“Kinda?” She gave him an almost perfect Teal’c look.

“Ok did. So what’s stopping us from doing it again?” She shook her head. 

“No alien influence.” She said firmly.

“We could pretend I’m still under the influence.” He said hopefully.

“They would stop all your off world missions or even worse quarantine you here.”

“Ok not good plan but we could think of something.” She glanced at him not believing what he was suggesting.

“Ok you could think of something.”

“Hey guys good news. Sort of.” Daniel came bounding into the room. Sam immediately moved away from O’Neill.

“What is it Danny and how is it sort of good?” 

“Well according to the leaders. A long time ago an outsider came to live among the people and got together with a local girl. She and he bonded only he still felt the effects and they had to bond all year. Its kinda a morality tale for girls to avoid strange boys.” Sam shook her head.

“Tell him sir.”

“Tell me what?” 

“No.” 

“What?” Daniel shouted, he was getting sick of them acting so childishly about something so simple.

“I may be perfectly normal.” Sam closed her eyes praying that for once Daniel would get it and is tactful.

“So you normally feel like this for Sam?” Daniel said aloud, trying to understand what Jack was implying and utterly destroying Sam’s prayers in the process.

“Daniel not another word.” Jack warned.

“So how do we tell General Hammond?” 

“Local herb!” Daniel shouted suddenly.

“They would want to test it.” Sam said trying to refute his idea.

“It’s a hallucinogenic and a bit like ecstasy but specific to the person instead of general love for all. I was going to take some back anyway.”

“Ok so we took a trip.” 

“No sir they are going to want to take blood tests.”

“You can stay for a week and then at least we can say its out of your blood streams.”

“That may work.” Sam said cautiously.

“Ok Daniel pack up and take Teal’c. Give the General the good news but say we are quarantining ourselves for one week, as a precaution.”

“Wonder what the general will say.” Sam smiled.

“Well he isn’t going to like it but the Doc will probably back us up.” Jack admitted.


End file.
